Seven Notes
by Smiley12341
Summary: Hermione recieves seven notes from Draco, who says he loves Hermione, but he is being tortured. Will Hermione save him? Dramione oneshot


_Seven Notes_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

This is a Dramione oneshot that I wrote for my friend as a gift, but I decided to post it. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The first note came on a Monday.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry for all of the horrible things I have ever said to you. I never meant any of it. I was blinded by jealousy and frustration. You deserve better than Weasley or Potter. I cannot be with you, because of my father, but I don't care. I'm done with pureblood supremacy. I think I love you, Hermione. I hope you will forgive me, and maybe we can at least be friends._

_Sincerely,_  
_Draco_

Hermione read the note again. And again. And again. She still couldn't believe it. It must be some kind of joke. The ferret, the one who had made fun of her, called her Mudblood, treated her like dirt, and despised her since they'd met, loving her? It was impossible. Completely impossible. There was no chance that this was true. Malfoy was teasing her again, trying to make her think he loved her, trying to make a fool out of her. After all, the sixth year girl had a crush on him ever since fourth year, when she saw him at the Yule Ball. To her surprise, seeing him with Pansy made her very jealous. She tried to shake away the feeling, but she couldn't. Hermione sighed and crumpled the note, throwing it away. She would not make a fool out of herself because she had a silly little crush. No, she would just ignore the note.

But the notes kept coming. The very next day, a Tuesday, Draco's large eagle owl appeared and left her another note. This time it read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you probably still hate me, but I meant what I said before. I have given up my father's ways. I have decided not to become a Death Eater, and I will be severely punished. But it was all worth it, because I did it for you. I don't care how much they torture me, I will always love you._

_Sincerely,_  
_Draco_

Hermione's hands shook. Draco said that he was going to be tortured because he wasn't becoming a Death Eater. And it was all for her. Hermione shook her head. This couldn't be true. This would never happen. Draco wouldn't sacrifice himself for Hermione. Would he?

Still, the letters continued. The third note arrived on Wednesday morning.

_Dear Hermione,_

_The Death Eaters tortured me for the first time today. They used curses such as Sectumsempra, Imperio, and even Crucio. I am very bruised, but I'll be ok, as long as I know you're still alive. They threatened to kill you, but I wont let them. They'll have to kill me first. I wont ever let them touch you, love._

_Sincerely,_  
_Draco_

Hermionewas terrified for Draco. What if this was all real? What if he actually had been tortured? What if he was going to be killed? All because of her. It would be her fault if he died. She could never live with herself if that happened. She had to tell Dumbledore. She headed for the door, about to head to his office. But, then, she stopped herself. That would be just the kind of this Draco would want her to do if this was a prank. It _had _to be a prank. Hermione headed back to her dorm, and flopped onto her bed.

A fourth note was delivered to her on Thursday afternoon.

_Dear Hermione,_

_It is becoming harder and harder to get these notes to you. If I am caught, they may kill me. But I don't care. While my body grows weak from punishments, my mind stays strong, because all I need to do is think about you, and I have all of the strength I need._

_Love,_  
_Draco_

Hermione sighed. She was growing tired of these notes. She now just considered them a cruel joke made by her enemy, nothing more. But something nagged Hermione. She couldn't help feeling a bit guilty, a bit worried, even, for not doing anything. But she ignored the feeling. It was all a joke. Just a joke. He wanted to get a laugh out of her response, but she wouldn't give him one. Draco wasn't going to win this time.

The fifth note came on Friday night.

_Dear Hermione,_

_They have broken my legs so that I may not walk. They have left me with next to no food or water. My clothes are practically rags now. I haven't showered in a few days. They have broken my wand. They have cuffed my hands. I can barely move. They have sworn to kill you and me both. But I promise I will keep you safe, I love you._

_Love,_  
_Draco_

Hermione's feeling of anxiety was growing. These notes didn't sound like jokes anymore. They sounded serious. Who could be so cruel as to trick someone into thinking that they were being tortured that severely? Then, she remembered, that this was Draco sending the notes. He had probably done far worse things. Like almost getting Buckbeak sentenced to death. Hermione would not give in, no matter how serious the notes got. No matter how much Hermione's feelings towards Draco grew. She would be the victor of this battle.

The next day, Saturday, a sixth note was dropped on Hermione's bed.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. I need to know that you are ok. Your well being is the only reason I live. Without you, I would be a Death Eater, killing innocent muggles and muggle-borns. But you saved me from all of that. And I love you. Please, give me some kind of sign that you're ok. I need to know that they haven't hurt you. Please..._

_Love,_  
_Draco_

Hermione didn't even know why she bothered to read these notes anymore. They were are waste of her time. They were a distraction. They were making her anxious, guilty, and worried. But she felt compelled to read them. Something, an unknown force, drove her to them. She actually looked forward to reading these notes every day. She didn't know why, but she did. She wanted to find the meaning of these notes, sometimes she doubted they were just a prank. But, in the end, Hermione continued to ignore them.

The seventh, and final, note arrived on Sunday at noon. It was written in messy scrawl that was barely legible.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am dying. I can feel it. I will die any day now. But, please, I need to see your face, hear your voice, feel your touch, one last time, before I depart from the world. I am being held in the basement of Borgin and Burkes. Please, come. Bring Harry's invisibility cloak. I look forward to seeing you, love, as it may be the last thing I ever do._

_Love,_  
_Draco_

Hermione gasped. He was dying? And seeing her was the last thing he wanted to do? Hermione didn't believe that this was a prank anymore. She had to save Draco. She couldn't just leave him to die, no matter who it was. She quickly sneaked into the boys' dormitories. Fortunately, no one was in there. She opened Harry's trunk and took his Cloak of Invisibility. She threw it on, closed her eyes, and apparated.

XXXXXXXXXXX

She arrived in a cold, dusty place that smelled faintly of blood. She looked around and saw no one. Then, she heard a weak cough coming from a room next door. Hermione tiptoed over and slowly opened the door. She almost cried at what she saw. Draco was slumped against the wall, his legs bending at awkward angles. His hands were chained high on the wall. He was wearing no shirt, and his chest was covered in huge purple bruises. There was a long gash going down his right side, and dried blood was crusted around the edges of the wound. His hair was a complete mess. But, worst of all, tears silently fell from Draco's face and landed on his torn trousers. He looked up with fear in his eyes as he heard the door open. Hermione took off the cloak.

"Y-you...came..." Draco murmured, a look of joy in his eyes.

"Draco, what have they done?" Hermione cried, running to Draco's side. Tears spilled from Hermione's eyes onto Draco's bare chest. "I'm so sorry, I should have came sooner. Don't worry, I'll get you back to Hogwarts, and Madame Pomfrey will fix you, and everything will be ok, and-"

"Hermione..." Draco cut her off. "It's too late. I can't be saved. Besides, there's no way out of here..."

"Don't talk like that!" Hermione sobbed. "Maybe I can-"

Hermione was cut off again, but by someone else. "Ah, so the Mudblood finally arrived. I was beginning to think you'd never show up." Lucius Malfoy had entered the room, wand raised. "How sweet of you to come here to save my son. Too bad I'll have to kill you both now. Goodbye." Lucius pointed his wand at the pair. "Avada Kedavra..." A bright green light shot out of the wand and then...nothing. Complete blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Draco both were in the hospital wing. They were crowded by a load of other students and teachers. Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she looked around, confused.

"W-what happened?" Hermione struggled with her words, she felt extremely weak.

"Move aside, move aside!" McGonagall spoke up, and the students around her moved away. "Miss Granger, how do you feel?"

"Very...weak..." Hermione replied.

"I see," McGonagall murmured.

"But, what...happened? After Lucius Malfoy sent a killing curse at Draco and I, I don't remember anything." Hermione said softly. "Wait...Draco!"

"Calm down, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy is alright. And, it appears you apparated Mr. Malfoy and yourself out of Borgin and Burkes, and you passed out along the way. You will both be fine, you just need a lot of rest, especially Mr. Malfoy. His injuries were severe, and we did the best we could to fix him." McGonagall explained.

Hermione glanced at Draco's bed. He slept peacefully, looking like an angel sent from heaven itself. His legs were fixed, and so were most of his bruises and cuts. Hermione knew that Draco would be fine. She sighed in relief and fell back to sleep, feeling ready to collapse.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A month later, Hermione and Draco were both fully recovered. But something was still bothering Hermione. Why did Draco change, all of a sudden, from being a jerk to loving Hermione? Hermione needed to find out. She went to go find Draco. Fifteen minutes later, she found him on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, head in hands. Hermione sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"My father...was ready to kill me." Draco sighed, looking at Hermione, a sad look in his eyes that Hermione knew would never go away. "Just because I fell in love with a muggle-born."

"So...you really love me?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded. "But why?"

"Hermione, I've always loved you. But I was frustrated, because I knew I could never be with you, because of my father. So I took my frustration out on you. I'm so sorry, Hermione, I never meant any of it." Draco had a small pool of water forming in his eyes as he looked at Hermione.

"Draco, it's ok, it's all in the past now, we can just start all over." Hermione replied, looking Draco in the eyes. "Lucius is in Azkaban now, and he can't hurt anyone anymore."

Draco smiled. "You're right," he said. He looked at the girl in front of him, the girl he had always loved, but could never be with. Now he could be with her. Everything had changed. He had changed. Draco leaned in towards Hermione, and their lips met in a warm, tender kiss that made the two forget everything else. The only important thing was that they had each other, and they did, so everything was going to be just fine.

XXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it! A Dramione oneshot!


End file.
